The Blizzard of 2015
In this episode, the Harpers and everyone else in their circle, friends and associates alike, prepare for a huge Nor'easter blizzard! Scene One Dylan's townhouse on Louisburg Square. Dylan, Sheila and Anyssa, who came over to visit, while their kids are playing in Derek and Ashley's play room, are watching the sky. Dylan and Sheila, having been New England born and bred, know the signs. Anyssa, herself a veteran of many a Midwestern blizzard, not to mention, New England, knows the signs as well. The sky was a very slate gray, and it speaks of a heavy snow. There is talk on all the weather stations all over Boston of a super strong Nor'easter storm coming along, with the aims to drop 2-3 ft. of snow over the next two days. Anyssa is worried. Roger, their cousin, joins them along with Adam. ADAM: A very dark sky now, guys. ROGER: I don't like how it looks. ANYSSA: Neither do I, Roger. That is very scary even for us veterans of New England Blizzards. ROGER: And you also came from some of Chicago's nastiest blizzards too. ANYSSA: Guilty as charged, cousin! SHEILA: I don't like it either, Rog. I am really scared about the weather tomorrow. Blizzard warnings. These blizzards always wreck the social season! ANYSSA: After Christmas, there is hardly any social season. SHEILA (grinning ruefully): You've got me there, Nyssa. DYLAN: And the amounts of snow, 20-30 inches, over two days. (He shudders, Adam, sensing his husband's fear, comforts him with his arm around him) I know last year's blizzard was bad enough, but I am really leery about this one, they say it is gonna be one of the worst ones yet. SHEILA: Is there any other news? Have they said anything about the airports closing and all that? DYLAN: Not sure yet, hon. I've checked online, and I've talked with the main officials in both NYC and Boston. I also called the head of Logan Airport. Everything is getting prepared as best as we know. SHEILA: That is good, I am sure, but I have no clue of what to expect next. ANYSSA: None of us do, sis. ADAM: I guess all we can do is wait and see what comes. ROGER: It is all we can do, Adam. DYLAN: Did you let Susie know what is going on, Nyssa? ANYSSA: Yes, I did. I called her a bit ago. I called Mom and Dad as well. I told them what was going on. They are keeping us all in their thoughts. Susie is keeping an eye on the weather for us. DYLAN: I talked with some of the other family members. We're waiting to hear when the storm begins. They are talking tomorrow evening, and the worst of it will be overnight through Tuesday afternoon. Should it get really bad, which it sounds like it will be, we're to stay over at the Atchley mansion. They have an independent electrical source which is ready to go on at a moments notice. SHEILA: I called all the employees at the office. I told them not to come in tomorrow, due to the upcoming blizzard. I also had all employees homes retrofitted with the same generators we all have here. DYLAN: Good thinking, Sheila. It works out well. (Dylan's cell phone rings. It is Craig.) CRAIG: Dyl, I think it would be wise if you all came to the Mansion tonight. I checked the weather on WBZ, the conditions will be bad tomorrow afternoon and slated to get worse as the day wears on. I would be more secure if we were all together at the mansion tonight. DYLAN: Good idea, Craig. I will have everyone come tonight. I'll get everyone going here. CRAIG: Thanks, Dyl. DYLAN (ending the call): Well, guys, it looks like we're slated to get it bad. And Craig is saying that we're to get to the mansion tonight. ANYSSA: Good idea, Dyl. I will call Bryan and let him know. SHEILA: I will tell Allen and Cathy. DYLAN: I will be ready too. ADAM: I'll go and get the kids ready, honey. Rog, you want to help me with the kids? ROGER: Sure, I will be glad to help. ANYSSA: I will help too. (Everyone gets prepared to go to the Atchley Mansion in Cambridge.) Scene Two The Atchley Mansion, several hours later. Everyone is assembled in the main family room, which is larger than even the one at the former Harper estate. PATRICIA: It's eerie. JAMIE: I agree, Ms. Wheeler, but it is great that we were all told about this. AJ: Yeah, I am glad we're all here and safe. ANNGELIQUE: We're fortunate. Given we're all connected. ALICIA: Everyone who is even remotely connected with the Harpers are here. CHRIS: Indeed, sis. SHARMAINE: Welcome, guys. We're gonna have a good time, aren't we? MARILYN: Sounds like we will. (Craig gets everyone's attention.) CRAIG: All right, everyone. I have everything ready, there are some announcements. Rollins, the butler, has set up rooms for the kids and other rooms for the rest of us. Sam, A.J. and Derek will be in one room, the girls will be in another room. Rollins, Mrs. Buxley and the rest of the domestic staff is at your disposal. We've got plenty of food, the kitchen is going non-stop here, since the storm will be ending about Wednesday. We have our own power plant, which is on full emergency alert now, so we will not lose power. We're going to be here for the next couple of days. So, we're going to make the most of it. If you want anything to eat, just simply ask the staff, they will accommodate you. Sheila and Dylan has asked me to tell you that they have closed Harper Industries for tomorrow. None of the schools in Boston will be open tomorrow, and we're watching the weather conditions hourly on WBZ. So, you all are free to go to your rooms or do whatever you want to; we have TV, movies, everything. SHEILA: Thank you, we are so appreciative of this, Craig. CRAIG: Definitely, Sheila. (The group splits up and everyone is in the mansion. Dylan goes to Craig.) DYLAN: Thanks, Craig. CRAIG (seriously): For you guys, anything. I love you guys. DYLAN: And we love you too, Craig. The two bros in-law watch the family get themselves settled in for the long haul of this storm. Over in one corner, Anyssa and Velda are talking, as Bryan and Sheila help Mrs. Buxley, the head housekeeper, get the kids ready for bed; Wendy is relaxing with Marilyn and they talk, having become very close; Philomena Balducci is helping Wendy by bringing her some tea. Derick Steensland, Anngelique Minzell and Anne Hamilton are helping dispense Hot Chocolate, which is needed at one end of the table. Meanwhile, Jamie and AJ are in the media room watching a movie and having some much needed down time for themselves; while in another part of the room, Sean, Maureen and Antonio Balducci, along with Antonio's girlfriend, Madeleine Jacobson, are playing a spirited game of Scrabble. Everyone is getting ready for this storm and they are knowing that they've got one another. Scene Three It is Monday morning at the Atchley mansion. Everyone is slowly waking up or already eating breakfast. The winds are whipping, but the Atchley's power plant's electric wires (as well as the plant itself) are underground, and are safe from the howling winds. The snow began much earlier than expected. Anyssa was on the phone with her adopted parents, the Lucases. ANYSSA: The winds are getting horrid, Dad. Already four inches have fallen in NYC; and the airports are closed. Logan has cancelled flights, so have LaGuardia, Kennedy, Newark and Philadelphia. It's already become wicked. SAM: I hope you are all safe, my girl. ANYSSA: We are, Dad, it's still so new for me to call you Dad. But I love it. SAM: And I do too, honey. LAHOMA: So, you are all at the Atchley Mansion, sweetheart? ANYSSA: Yes, we are. And we're here until about Wednesday. The storm is supposed to let up tomorrow morning, it's moving slowly. The worst of it is coming tonight, and it will be crazy. LAHOMA: I am sure of that. How about the power issues? ANYSSA: The wires and the plant are underground around here. The Atchleys have a power plant all their own, which is under the mansion itself. It's operated from an independent generator, but it has connections to the local power company. The Atchleys pay a yearly amount for the use of the power grid, but they can well afford it, and it is really helpful. SAM: That sounds very good, honey. As long as you are all safe. LAHOMA: How are the kids? ANYSSA: They are fine. Sam, Derek and A.J. are playing in the room they are in; Jolie is playing with her electronic football game; Courtney Sue is reading her book; and Ellie is playing with Cathy, Ashley and Maggie. They are doing wonderfully. I wish Susie and Ellen were here. LAHOMA: I talked with Susie. She's been so busy with work, and her and Ellen are taking care of things at home. They say hello and they are missing you and hoping you are all safe. ANYSSA: Thanks, Mom. I am so glad I can call you and Dad, Mom and Dad. I always wanted to even when I lived with you guys before. LAHOMA (smiling): I know you did, sweetheart. I could tell you wanted to call me Mom and Sam Dad. Even when you were seven. ANYSSA: Oh, I miss you lots. LAHOMA: And we miss you too, honey. We'll keep Susie updated. ANYSSA: Thanks, Mom. (She disconnects the call. Michelle comes up grinning.) MICHELLE: How are your folks? ANYSSA (grinning back): You and Sydney are my folks too, you know. MICHELLE: I know we are, honey. Are they well? ANYSSA: Yes, they are well. I told them how things are here. MICHELLE: That is good. I am glad they were there for you when you were little. ANYSSA: You're not jealous, are you? MICHELLE (softly): No, darling. I couldn't stand by and keep you from your family, they did have a hand in raising you. ANYSSA: I am glad you are not upset about it. MICHELLE: Honey, you are a grown up, and I am proud of you. You were raised well by the Lucases, and we cannot deny you of that heritage. ANYSSA (hugging Michelle): Thank you for being so wonderful and understanding. MICHELLE (smiling): You're welcome darling. You'll always be my daughter. ANYSSA: And now I have three Moms. A girl couldn't be more fortunate. MICHELLE: Thank you, my love. (Mother and daughter share a hug. The scene fades) Scene Four It is evening. The kids are back to playing upstairs, dinner had been served. It was done buffet style, so those who still were hungry could eat more later. Sheila was watching baby Valerie Anne Ames, the daughter of Scott and Diana Ames. They were also there, along with Sharlyn, her husband Allen Washburn, and their older son, Shane. Linda Anne was also in. She was helping over in the kitchen. Everyone was trying to be of some help around the mansion. Diana comes over to see Sheila. DIANA: You are very good with kids. She's dropped off to sleep sure enough. SHEILA: Yes, she just needed a story and a bottle, and she was out swiftly. DIANA: I will get Mrs. Buxley to take her to the nursery. SHEILA: All right. (Mrs. Buxley comes over, and takes the baby and puts her in the nursery. Meanwhile, Roger and Dylan are watching the storm. The snow is getting heavier all the time.) ROGER: They closed the MBTA tomorrow. DYLAN: Yeah, and nobody is to drive across the state at all. The Governor said so. ROGER: Yeah, Marvin Delacourte was bragging all over the news about how much leadership he is providing! DYLAN (grinning): No worries, Rog. Marvin Delacourte is a crackpot! I never DID like him! He was a pain at Harper Academy when we were in school and he is a pain now, and he will ALWAYS be a pain! He worshipped at the altar of Mitt Romney! ROGER: He was a trial, wasn't he? DYLAN: I remember the press conferences Romney had. Mom had done them and she shared some of them with us before she died. Romney was at least somewhat stable then. ROGER: Yeah, and now look at what he is now. DYLAN (groaning): Yeah. I am not impressed. ROGER (a trace of a smile on his face): Remember when we were bad-mouthing the governor when you visited Florida? DYLAN (giggling): Oh, boy, do I! We were worse than a couple of old gossips! How about when one of Aunt Patricia's neighbors, who was just as much of a gossip, told us off? ROGER (smiling): And then Mom turned right around and told HER off! (The two cousins erupt into gales of laughter, holding one another. Adam and Sheila, who are watching, grin.) ADAM: They are quite a pair. SHEILA: Yes, they are. Even when they were kids, they were as inseparable as Dylan and I were. ADAM: Wow! They are so comfortable with one another. Like brothers. SHEILA: They are as close as blood brothers. ADAM: Yep. SHEILA: That wind is howling like mad. ADAM: Yes, it really is. SHEILA: The tides are really bad around the Financial Center, and even worse south of the city. ADAM: The floodwalls are good here, though, hon. SHEILA: Yes, they are. (Dylan and Roger, exhausted from laughing, come up to Adam and Sheila) DYLAN: Sorry guys, you know how Roger and I can get. ADAM (grinning): I hear you there, honey. SHEILA: And we love you both for it. ROGER: Dylan and I go way back, as you know, Sheila. SHEILA: Yep, and so do we. ADAM: I wish I had known you three when you were kids. SHEILA (grinning at Dylan and Roger): We were quite a team, the three of us! ROGER: Yep. DYLAN: Always were and always will be. ADAM: Let's get some more to eat. (Adam gathers the three of them together and they all hug.) Scene Five The Atchley's kitchen located in the back of the mansion. It is a very large place, with dozens of stoves, freezers; fridges; all the modern conveniences. It's always busy and it's a veritable beehive of activity. The large cooking staff, a bevy of various cooks, chefs, sous-chefs and other various and sundry kitchen helpers are still cooking a lot of food. They are tired, having worked for several hours, and some of them are worn out from all the cooking. But the fact that they are working for a family, who have many different branches, is overriding their complaints, at least for some of them, although there are others who still complain and gripe about their work. COOK #1: They sure eat enough for an army! COOK #2: Sure they do! It's because they ARE an army. They are all branches of most of the same family! Not to mention anyone remotely related to them by association or marriage. And Mr. Atchley is part of the Harper family. His daughter is a Harper granddaughter. COOK #3: That's right! Besides, they all have very good appetites, and that's something. Dylan is a fan of the Chicken Pot Pies. He sent word that they were very delicious! COOK #2: Praise indeed. I did the work on it. COOK #1: But do we really have to do all this work?! COOK #2: Mrs. Buxley said we're to do all this. She's the senior servant in the house, and her word is law! COOK #1: I am sure it is. COOK #2: Such a LARGE family though. COOK #3: Guys, we have to feed them. We're working hard because of the blizzard. They have to eat. If we didn't cook for them, we WOULD be fired. (The other cooks nodded, realizing they were wrong. They go back to their work, but that doesn't stop one server who overheard their conversation from complaining!) SERVER #1: Why are we doing all this! My feet are tired! I've not had time to sit down or even to have a proper smoke. We've been at it for almost seven hours! SERVER #2: Why should we? Because we're getting paid, and paid WELL, for this! SERVER #1: We're paid peanuts for people who are shoving this food down their throats! (Server #2 is aggravated by Server #1's arrogance) SERVER #2: There is a blizzard going on out there, you idiot! You want them to starve?! SERVER #1: They could afford to starve. They are not perfect 1 Percenters! SERVER #2: Oh, good grief! You really ARE that snobbish! SERVER #1: They don't even like the KOCH brothers! EVERYONE likes the Kochs! SERVER #2: I don't. I think they are phonies! Hell, even Dylan Harper can't stand them! And he's the sweetest person in the whole world. He likes everybody! SERVER #1: Oh, what does HE know?! VOICE: A lot more than YOU seem to, you little snip! (Enter Mrs. Buxley. She is mad.) MRS. BUXLEY: You dare question what you are doing? (The server who was badmouthing his job, not to mention, badmouthing Dylan, is silent!) SERVER #2: I tried to tell him we're being paid well for this. MRS. BUXLEY: You're fine. YOU (she glares at Server #1), are fired. I will be generous though. I am NOT going to send you out in this snowstorm! You are relieved of your duties! SERVER #1: Fine! I WILL Leave! There is STILL some transit until midnight! I'll get home fine! (The fired server storms out of the house, through the servant's entrance!) MRS. BUXLEY (calmly): Get back to your work. (The staff gets back to work, more blessed than ever to have their jobs.) Scene Six The media room. Dylan and Wendy are watching the news. The blizzard is the main news. WENDY: I am so glad we're all here together. DYLAN: I agree, Mom. WENDY: I talked with Eric last night. He was out of town when the storm hit. He's still in Los Angeles. I told him to stay out there until Wednesday. He's flying in then. He's enthused about the new baby. DYLAN: That is good, Mom. I think we're all looking forward to the new baby. It will be good to have a new life come into the world. WENDY: You still miss your dad, don't you? DYLAN: Yeah, I do, Mom. As I am sure you do. WENDY (smiling sadly): I do, don't I? DYLAN: We both loved him, Mom. He was your husband, and he was my dad. WENDY: That he was. DYLAN: What a night. A blizzard, and everyone under the same roof. WENDY: But we're all safe. DYLAN: Yes, that we are. (Wendy hugs her stepson.) Scene seven Craig's study. He is looking at a picture of Hannah. He still misses her more than anything. Sharmaine Jones brings in some food. SHARMAINE: I know you've not eaten, Craig. I brought you a plate. CRAIG: Thanks, Sharmaine. Did Maggie have her dinner? SHARMAINE: Yes, she did. She cleaned her plate. Everyone is doing well. CRAIG: That is good. God, I miss Hannah. SHARMAINE: I know. She was an awesome woman. CRAIG: And one of the best wives. I miss her. SHARMAINE: You know, a part of her will always be there. In Maggie. CRAIG: I know that, Sharmaine. I am not sure I want to get married again for a very long time. I lost Angela when I cheated on her with Stephanie Rendell; then I lost Hannah at the hands of her evil aunt. I just want to spend as much time as I can with my daughter. SHARMAINE: I hear that, Craig. And I don't blame you. You really have quite the bond with Dylan, though, don't you? CRAIG: Well, he is Hannah's brother, and I do love him a lot. SHARMAINE: I actually think he's a real sweetheart. The family really loves him, My aunt Dorothy thinks he is the best. So does Anna and Allie. I love him too, he is really sweet. I think Nigel would have adored him. I know Erica poisoned him to Nigel, but, I think Nigel really loved him. Everyone else in the Bennett family loves him, even Nigel's old aunt Ardith. Elspeth and Maranda are always glad to see him. He did what he did, mainly because Erica told him to do so. Nigel told me before he died that he did not want to break Dylan and Alex up, or to kill Christopher, but he was ordered to by Erica. CRAIG: Really? And now, Nigel is dead too. SHARMAINE: I wish Erica was dead myself. CRAIG: She's being punished, that is all that matters. SHARMAINE: Yes, she is. And I am glad she is. CRAIG: So am I, Shar. (Sharmaine smiles, and leaves the study marveling at how devoted he is towards the Harpers. Craig eats some of the meal that Sharmaine brought in. He enjoys the meal.) Scene Eight A set up office for Velda in the mansion. As hard as the blizzard rages, Velda is still on the job, talking with everyone to get the family's appointments rescheduled. With the experience of a seasoned pro, Velda is on the phone with another businessperson. VELDA: Yes, Mr. Slater. I can't control the weather, though. Nothing is getting in or out of Boston. You and I both know it. I talked with Mr. Harper and Mrs. Watkins. They will see you once the blizzard is over and things are somewhat back to normal. Yes, I understand your time is valuable, sir, but so is theirs. They are a very busy group. Yes, Thursday at 12:15 will be fine. Contact Joanne, their administrative assistant at the headquarters, to confirm it. Thank you. (She hangs up the phone. She writes down the time for Dylan and Sheila to meet with Mr. Slater. She then sighs, needing a break. Sharmaine comes in with some tea.) SHARMAINE: I figured you needed some tea, Ms. Smithfield. VELDA: You are a dear girl, Sharmaine. How did you guess I needed it? SHARMAINE: I kind of knew. What is going on? VELDA: Rescheduling the family's appointments. It takes a lot out of me, I confess. SHARMAINE: How did you ever end up meeting the Harpers? VELDA: I've been working for them for a number of years now, my dear. I began to work for them when Michelle and Michael Harper were teenagers. I even baby sat Dylan and Sheila when they were babies. I have been part of this family for a number of years. SHARMAINE: That is wonderful. VELDA: Good times, bad times, it's a good thing. SHARMAINE: It is. What did you ever think of Erica? VELDA: I don't know, dear. I have never understood her. She was always quite covetous. SHARMAINE: Which explains why she took Nigel. VELDA: Yeah, that was probably it. SHARMAINE: She's in jail now. For good. VELDA: Yes, and don't you worry, my dear, she will leave you alone. (Sharmaine smiles and she feels better. She leaves, taking the empty tea cup with her.) Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell